


'It can wait until tomorrow.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [62]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jung Wooseok-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Everyone
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 4





	'It can wait until tomorrow.'

**3:35 PM**

"Hyung can I talk to you about something real quick?"

Wooseok was disappointed,but not terribly surprised,when Hwitaek simply shook his head in response."Not right now Wooseok-ah."He told the maknae,failing to notice the younger's solemn expression."Hyung's in the middle of something right now,can it wait until later?"


End file.
